Runewarden
IN PROGRESS Runewarded Prime Requisite: STR and CHA Requirements: STR 9 and CHA 9 Hit Dice: d6 Maximum Level: 14 Weapons and Armor: Runewarded may wear any type of armor, and may use shields if their path has their use as a fighting style. Runewarded are limited to fighting with the weapons and fighting styles taught in their path (see below). At first level, runewarded hit an unarmored foe (AC 0) with an attack throw of 10+. Like fighters, they advance in attack throws and saving throws by two points every three levels of experience, and increase their base damage roll from successful missile and melee attacks by +1 at 1st level and by an additional +1 at 3rd, 6th, 9th, and 12th level. They may make one cleave attempt per level of experience. They may use any magic item usable by fighters. * 1st Level: Rune Warding '-' 'All runewarded undergo a series of secret rituals with their lodge that grant them a distinctive and potent protection against hostile magic. Runewarded may attempt a saving throw against spells that normally do not allow a save, (such as ''Sleep). They also gain a +2 bonus to all saving throws, with an additional +1 to their saving throw vs Spell (for +3 total). (This adjustment is is already factored into the saving throws on the Runewarded Saving Throws table below.) '''Lodge Path: The combat skills of a runewarded are determined by his lodge path. There are three paths available to a runewarded: Grim, Redcap, and Bodach. Each path offers a different set of abilities reflecting the different training and protective rituals that the runewarded undergoes. When a runewarded is created, select a path for the character and write down the proficiencies, fighting styles, and powers of the path. GRIM * Fighting Styles: '''two-handed weapons, weapon and shield * '''Weapons: All swords and daggers, all spears and polearms, maces, flails, shortbows, longbows, and composite bows * 1st level: Steadfast Loyalty - Grims are trained to form an ironclad mental discipline of loyalty to their charges and allies, rendering them immune to all charm spells and supernatural effects. * 1st level: Eternal Vigilance - Grims are ever alert for threats to themselves and their charges. They receive a +1 bonus to initiative rolls in combat and a +2 bonus when defending against surprise (but not when attempting an ambush themselves). * 1st level: Perceive Intentions - Assassins often wear a smile, but grims are able to identify them''' by detecting tiny variations in body language, vocal inflection, and nervous response. A grim always knows the exact reaction result (Hostile, Unfriendly, etc.) of creatures he interacts with, even if the creatures attempt to lie or conceal their reactions. Creatures with a CHA greater than the grim’s WIS are immune to this power (and the grim will know they are immune). REDCAP '''Fighting Styles: '''two-handed weapons, weapon in each hand '''Weapons: All swords and daggers, all spears and polearms, maces, flails, shortbows, longbows, composite bows A redcap's steadfast loyalty to their king and his allies often reaches fanatical levels, rendering them immune to all charm spells and supernatural effects. At level 2 of experience, a redcap is able to remain conscious after rolling for injury on the Mortal Wounds Table. The penalties of the roll are still applied, but if result is not lethal or immediately disabling, the redcap remains able to continue fighting. (DMs should remember the penalty for negative HP to Mortal Wounds Table results.) At level 4 of experience, the redcap's anger toward any who threaten their king is able to be freely unleashed in a berserkergang '''fury. While enraged, he gains a +2 bonus to attack throws and becomes immune to fear. However, the redcap has a -2 penalty to AC and cannot retreat from combat. Once it has begun, a berserker rage cannot be ended until combat ends. At level 9 of experience, the redcap's '''totality of purpose lets them shrugs off the effect of minor wounds while berserk. The redcap decreases the damage from any nonmagical attacks by 2 points per die. (Damage can be reduced to 0, but not less than 0, on each die. Attacks from monsters of 5 HD or more are considered magical attacks due to the monster’s ferocity.) This protection increases to 3 points per die at 13th level. BODACH Fighting Styles: '''weapon and shield, weapon in each hand '''Weapons: All single-handed melee weapons, all missile weapons A bodach undergoes additional rituals of protection, providing them is provided additional protection against the * 1st Level: Steadfast Loyalty '''- A grim's * '''1st Level: Perceive Intentions '''- * * * '''9th Level: Runelord's Hall (stronghold) - A runewarden can build or claim a rulelord’s hall. When the runewarden establishes his hall, 1d4+1x10 0th level mercenaries and 1d6 runewardens of 1st-3rd level seeking the secrets of the runes will join his service. If hired, they must be paid standard rates for mercenaries. Runewardens' halls are otherwise identical to fighters’ castles, as detailed in the Campaign chapter of the ACKS Rulebook.Runewarded Level Progression Runewarded Attack and Saving Throws 'Class Proficiency List '(select one at 1st, 3rd, 6th, 9th, and 12th Levels) Alertness, Ambushing, Beast Friendship, Berserkergang, Blind Fighting, Climbing, Combat Reflexes, Combat Trickery (Force Back, Knock Down, Overrun, Wrestling), Command, Endurance, Fighting Style (weapon and shield), Martial Training, Mountaineering, Passing Without Trace, Precise Shooting, Riding, Running, Seafaring, Sensing Power, Skirmishing, Sniping, Survival, Swashbuckling, Weapon Finesse, Weapon Focus. Category:Classes Category:Human Classes